Caramel Tasting Pills
by Asher Elric
Summary: Mr. Wonka is following the news reports of those who have found his golden tickets. Can he keep himself sane through out the process? based off of the movie with J.D.


Caramel Tasting pills

Disclaimer – I don't won a thing!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The boy was hardly extraordinary; he was fat, grubby, had a weird accent and…was fat. Mr. Wonka gazed at the television with a small sneer on his lips. He gawked at the idea of that particular little boy getting HIS factory. This boy was just not the sort that Mr. Wonka found himself wanting to have the factory.

Mr. Wonka did not think that this boy had the brains to run a factory; he wondered if the by even had a brain! Maybe he could send Augustus Gloop to OZ in order to get a brain…well…there was an idea, but Mr. Wonka waved it away. He didn't have a button to OZ and he didn't want to go through all the trouble of getting one.

He sighed and turned the television off; too much television tended to rot the brain as well. Mr. Wonka took out a bottle of pills. He turned the top and shook a caramel colored pill into his hand, then he popped it into his mouth and swallowed it whole. He did not want his own brain to rot and so he took one of his caramel pills after each session.

Mr. Wonka prided himself on being ready for anything that might happen; and he wondered at the German family who would be coming to his factory in a couple weeks or so. He still felt himself scrunch up at the thought of the Gloop boy getting the factory.

He wondered if he could do anything about it.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mr. Wonka sighed and wanted to bang his head against the table top; what was a wart doing getting a ticket that she hadn't even looked for? It was one thing to find it by mistake because one did not bother to unwrap the bloody candy before eating it (like the Gloop child) – but to just demand it…like it was yours in the first place? Now that was despicable! Beastly! Greedy! And all out….afronting!

Mr. Wonka found himself affronted at this; it was as if the little girl did not care for the candy at all; at least the Gloop child liked his candy, but Veruca Salt only cared about the materials in the world that she could have, and she could have just about anything she wanted.

Mr. Wonka couldn't even imagine himself teaching her how the Ever-lasting-gob-stopper machine worked, nor how to take care of the Oompa-Loompa's! she would just sit around enjoying the chocolate factory and leave all the bloody work to him! Which wasn't exactly what he was thinking of when he had decided to chose an Heir.

He had been thinking of teaching the child how things worked and how to conduct oneself in a very creative environment. However, he couldn't see the girl as his Heir. She just…didn't strike him as being clever in the least.

Oh, she was much more cleverer than Gloop…but still….

And…who decided to name her after a wart anyway?

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" Mr. Wonka muttered; he was once again watching his television, and he wished he hadn't. He wished he had read the news paper instead so that he could tear it up and throw the bloody thing away!

Violet Beauregard was a different beastly than the other girl; she chewed gum like a donkey and…her mother freaked him out! She looked like the devil reincarnate and Mr. Wonka found himself wishing for all that he was worth that they hadn't found the golden ticket and that this was all just a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very,

And a tremendously bad dream!

But when he pinched himself and told himself to wake up; it was all true and he groaned again. This time, after he had turned his television off, he stuffed three of his caramel pills into his mouth, and he had to go and get a glass of water to wash them down with.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

He was decidedly getting tired of all the stupid children that would be coming to his factory; it was bad enough that some idiot in Russia tried to make a golden ticket of their own. However, Mr. Wonka knew that that particular ticket had been a fake and so had not bothered to follow any of the news on that child.

He had decided to find out who had found the fourth ticket, and now he was wishing once again that this was all a very bad dream and that he could wake up from it. Like that would happen any time soon – the boy, Mike Teevee, wasn't interested in candy whatsoever. He hated chocolate, and all he cared about was watching television.

Mr. Wonka couldn't wrap his head around it; all he wanted was a child who cared about candy as much as he did, he had hoped that he would find such a child, but alas, he had not and he was decidedly against letting any of these children have his factory.

He decided to call it all off and forget this whacked idea; however….he knew he couldn't. He hadn't promised anyone the factory (literally) at least, not in written form, he had promised a life's time supply of chocolate, of which he would do. He would conduct them through the factory and happily send them away and be rid of them. One day out of the year wouldn't hurt him.

He turned the television off and once again took a few caramel pills.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

He paced; and he paced and he paced and he paced…and for the heck of it…he paced some more. This was really getting on his nerves, but he finally turned the television on, and silently hoped that his brain wouldn't turn to mush any time soon.

And to his surprise; he did not see a well to do neighborhood, he did not see a well to do family who lived in a mansion, nor did he see a fat child, a fat chewing gum child, a fat chewing gum named after a wart child, nor was it a fat chewing gum named after a wart and watched television all day child….he saw a very humble child who came from a starving family. A family that looked to be very close.

He sneered at this too; let us just say that Mr. Wonka did not think highly of family, he had learned painfully what family was capable of. He had los this father all because of his dreams, and he had almost los this business all because of the spy's and he had almost lost himself during the first five years after closing his gates forever.

If it wasn't for the Oompa-Loompa's, Mr. Wonka knew that he would not be the same man that he was now. He would have just been a shell and his factory would have been in ruins.

It, he though, had to be that boy. If anything, this boy would understand Mr. Wonka's dreams and hopes. This boy would gladly learned because he was lucky. Because would be the Heir to the Chocolate Factory….

"I have to get rid of the others!" Mr. Wonka turned the television off and started pacing again. He knew who he wanted to be his heir…but…but…what about the other children? Charlie Bucket changed everything! He was the one addition to the problem that actually saved Mr. Wonka's plan.

"Oh bugger…" Mr. Wonka cursed. He then called one of his Oompa-Loompa's.

The Oompa-Loompa was dressed in a light green suite.

"I would like you and the other Oompa-Loompa's plan ways of which to get rid of these…children…" Mr. Wonka said and handed three files to the little person. The Oompa-Loompa bowed and took the papers before leaving the office.

Mr. Wonka sighed and sat down in his chair; it suddenly dawned on his that he had neglected to take his Caramel pills; he doubled up on it because he was afraid that he could feel some of his brain become gooey from the television set.

Mr. Wonka smiled to himself as he downed his own, hand made medication; he was sure that he had fixed it just the way he liked it. Now all he had to do was sit back and watch….and hope that Charlie Bucket was as smart as he seemed to be on television.

THEN END


End file.
